


I Drove All Night

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Josh, during some down time, runs into Donna, following the convention.





	I Drove All Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Drove All Night**

**by:** Kathleen 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, the moms and a smattering of others  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Post Season 6   
**TEEN:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary:** Josh, during some down time, runs into Donna, following the convention. Next chapter in the "Song Series"  
**Spoiler:** None  
**Author's Note:** This title belongs to Roy Orbison, which Celine Dion has since covered - all depends on which version is your cup of tea! Need to catch up - check out the other chapters here - [ http://www.fanfiction.net/~khughes830](http://www.fanfiction.net/~khughes830)

This was the sixth time he had passed her in the last few minutes. She knew pacing was his thing, she had picked that up right away, but this pacing was irritating. She had called him on it in Chicago, but he had given her the death glare, so she dared not do it again. He was currently reading the speech the Congressman was giving to a rally held at Georgia State University. She was trying to get the schedule somewhat organized, but had trouble has he huffed every time he walked by her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. 

"JOSH!!" 

He turned around and looked stunned that she had broken him out of his reverie. 

"What?" 

"Knock it the hell off!!" 

"What?" 

She huffed as she got out of her chair and grabbed his shoulders to still him. 

"This pacing - seriously, it's distracting!" 

"Ronna, this is how I work best. It gets the blood flowing, helps me think." 

"Funny, I thought the pacing helped you to drive the rest of us nuts." 

"Now, what good would a crazy campaign staff do me?" 

"I'm wondering the same thing, but I would imagine you will find out soon enough if you don't stop with the pacing! Seriously, Ned can't even be in the same room with you - you make him motion sick!" 

That made Josh snicker and he started to pace again. Ronna let out a loud groan and did her best to ignore him. 

That lasted all of 5 minutes when he began to groan every 5 seconds. After the 10th groan, she was about to go insane. 

"NOW WHAT!?!" 

He turned toward her voice but didn't look up from the paper. 

"Is he writing his own stuff again?" 

"I think he may have added some last minute notes, but…" 

"I told him to stop writing his own stuff. No wonder we are always behind - he's got a staff for this!!" 

Ronna shot out of her chair and grabbed the speech away from him. "Get out!" 

"I'm sorry!" 

"I said get out. You are driving me crazy and I've got stuff to do. Go for a walk or get lunch or coffee, not that you need any more caffeine…: 

"HEY!" 

"Just get out and go blow off steam before you come back in here, or I may have to kill you, and believe me, I have a LOOONG list of people who will help me bury your body at this point!" 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry… I'm just… we've been on the road for two and a half weeks now and I haven't… all I've had is phone calls… short ones at that… I guess I'm just…" 

"STOP!" Ronna covered her ears with her hands. "I need you to NOT finish that sentence!" 

Josh smirked at her. "Alright, alright, alright. I'm gonna go get a sandwich from downstairs. You want?" 

"Turkey, no mayo." 

"Seriously, doesn't that ever get old?" 

"Nope. I've eaten that just about every day since high school." 

Josh made a face at her and walked out of the room. Ronna knew she had 20 minutes tops of peace and quiet before he got back, ranting about something. He was really beginning to irritate everyone, including the Santos'. She knew she needed to do something. That's when she spied his binder and cell phone sitting on top of it. Rarely did he go anywhere without one or the other. She took this as a sign and quickly formulated a plan. 

She opened the binder and found exactly what she was looking for - her class schedule. She grabbed his cell and scrolled through the address book until she found the number she needed. She only heard the phone ring twice before it was picked up - thank God she wasn't in class. That would have been a long message! 

"Hey, it's Ronna. We are in DESPERATE need of your help…" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Rarely was Josh in the same hotel room for more than one night, but tonight was one of those exceptions. The Congressman had done very well at the Thursday afternoon rally at Georgia State and had impressed more than one contributor at the fundraiser tonight. It was after 1am before he got to come back up to his room. He opened the door while he reviewed the messages that had been left with the concierge. He was reading the third one from his mother, inquiring about the Florida swing and when he would be available so he didn't notice the candlelight glow his room currently had going on. It wasn't until he heard her voice that he finally looked up. 

"Ronna wasn't kidding about having a list of people willing to help her bury your body." 

Her voice was completely unexpected, so he dropped the messages he was holding and looked in the direction of the voice. Donna Moss sat in the chair with her legs kicked up on the ottoman, wearing nothing more than the hotel robe, drinking wine from one of the two glasses that she must have brought with her. He drank in the sight of her, not being real sure if it was a dream or reality. If he fell asleep, he sure didn't remember getting in bed and sure as hell didn't want to wake up any time soon. 

"You gonna say anything?" 

"What… when… how long… what in the world are you doing here?" 

Donna got out of her chair and poured wine into the second glass and walked over to Josh. He took the glass out of her hand and drank a quick sip, trying to get some form of saliva to come back to his mouth. 

"Ronna called yesterday - apparently there had been some issue with pacing and you being frustrated. She wouldn't say anymore - I think she may be a bit traumatized from your conversation. Anyway, she begged me for any kind of help, and since I don't have any night classes on Friday, I just jumped him your car and made my way down here." 

He was stunned and surprised when he finally realized what she said. "Wait… you drove MY car from DC to Atlanta?" 

She took a step closer to him and ran her fingers up and down his arms. "You are always saying what a hunk of junk my car is - you really wanted me to drive it 10 and a half hours?" 

'That's true' he thought to himself. "Wait… so you drove all night…" 

"To come see you, Joshua. You seem surprised." 

She took another step closer and planted a light kiss on his mouth. The sensation overwhelmed him and as she pulled back, it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "God, I love you." 

He watched her eyes go wide and a huge smile break out on her face. "Well, God, Josh, it's about time!" 

He put his wine glass down on the dresser top and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair and noticed it was a touch damp. 

"You took a shower?" 

"Well, yeah. I mean, 10 hours in a car. The first thing I did was take a shower. You know how I feel about travel funk!" 

He laughed, remembering all the times she refused to do anything so that she could take a quick shower. She said that she couldn't function with other people's grime and funk on her, so if he wanted her to be able to work, he would just have to give her 10 minutes for a shower. 

He pulled back and looked at her, face freshly washed, smelling her scent of lavender and what-ever else was in that lotion bottle she always bought from Bath and Body Words. That's when he realized that he hadn't gotten the response he wanted from his earlier confession. 

"You know, Donna, just a minute ago… well… I said that… and it's usually polite to give some kind of response…" 

"I love you too, Josh. Have for a really, REALLY long time. Happy?" 

"Extremely!" 

With that, he assaulted her mouth with his own. She hooked one leg over his hips as he made his way down her neck. He managed to loosen the tie on the front of the robe and moaned loudly when he realized that she really was wearing nothing else but the robe and that made him want her more. 

He grabbed her other leg and hooked it over his other hip and he lifted her off the ground and spun them around toward the bed. He laid her out flat underneath him and quickly pushed himself off her so he could divest himself of the suit he currently had on. He moved a lot quicker when she removed the robe and dropped it by the side of the bed. He crawled over her, kissing her sporadically as he made his way up her body. 

He propped himself over her, ready to kiss her again, but he had just one last question to ask before she made it impossible for him to put together another coherent thought. 

"How did you get in the room?" 

"Ronna had an extra key waiting for me at the front desk. Even the hotel staff seemed happy to see me." 

"Not as happy as I am." 

She looked down his body quickly and looked back up and smiled seductively. "I can tell." 

He groaned and let his weight come to rest on top of her as he kissed her senseless. Soon, they were lost in each other and were making up for being separated for the last three weeks. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The Santos campaign had a late take off the next morning, so they were all beginning to assemble in the hotel lobby to head toward the airport at 9:30. Ronna was reviewing some notes with Helen and her aide, Jamie, when the elevator doors opened and she noticed the couple. 

"Oh THANK GOD!!" 

Helen and Jamie looked over to where Ronna was looking and noticed Josh and Donna, arms wrapped around each other's waist, not noticing anyone else, walking toward the exit. 

Helen was more than surprised to see her. "When did Donna get here?" 

Ronna just smiled. "Last night, I guess. She wasn't sure if she would be able to make it, but I begged and pleaded…" 

"You mean, you…" 

"Well, I had to do something. He was driving everyone crazy…" 

Helen laughed. "You are a brilliant woman, Ronna." 

She smiled back. "I do what I can, Ma'am!" 

The three of them giggled and went back to reviewing the notes. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The Santos staff was assembling in the limos, when Ronna and Matt noticed that they were short a campaign manager. They both looked around and Ronna felt Matt tap her on the shoulder. She looked in the direction of where he was pointing. At the edge of the pickup area stood Josh and Donna next to a car with DC plates, kissing each other like he was getting ready to go off to war. They finally broke apart and Donna notice Matt staring at them. She giggled and whispered something in Josh's ear. He turned his head and nodded at Matt. He gave Donna another quick kiss and helped her into the car. He stood there and watched her drive away until he couldn't see her anymore and then he jogged over to the waiting limos. 

Matt slapped Josh on the back as he came to a stop next to him. "How you doing this fine morning, Lyman?" 

"Absolutely fantastic, Sir, and how 'bout yourself?" 

Ronna just groaned at the interaction between the two men. Josh looked over at her in time to see her roll her eyes. 

"And you, my dear, I could just kiss you." 

"Please don't!" 

Josh laughed. "Thanks, Ronna, really, that was exactly what I needed. I'll be good for another… oh, I don't know… probably three weeks or so…" 

Ronna groaned and tapped one of the Secret Service agents on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Could I possibly get you to rip off my ears for me?" 

He looked over her head at Matt and Josh and then back at her. "Ma'am?" 

Ronna just sighed. "Nothing." 

Josh pushed her into the limo so that they could head toward their next destination. 

As they flew toward Boston, Josh looked down through the clouds, imagining Donna currently on her drive back toward DC and he just smiled, thinking about how she drove all night just to spend a few hours with him. Nothing made him happier. 

TBC 

1.5.6503.32258


End file.
